First Christmas, Sonic and Tails! 最初のクリスマス、ソニックとテイ
by xXKuriXx
Summary: Short story about Sonic's and Tails' right before Christmas Eve. ソニックとテイルスの権利クリスマスイブ前に、約ショートストーリー。 In both English and Japanese.また、日本インチ


Sonic the Hedgehog belongs to Sega.

First Christmas, Sonic and Tails! – Sonic the Hedgehog & Miles "Tails" Prower

By: xXKuriXx

最初のクリスマス、ソニックとテイルス！ -ソニック・ザ・ヘッジホッグ と マイルス・パウアー

投稿者：xXKuriXx

Warnings: This poem is featured in both Japanese and English. This is a mixture between a poem and a story, anyways. {:

警告,

この詩は、日本語と英語の両方で紹介されています。

A/N: Christmas time is supposed to be one you enjoy and celebrate. This is a poem about Sonic and Tails' first Christmas. This is a poem I wrote and featured at my father's funeral just a few days ago. My mother wanted me to include something that is personal to me from Japan and the United States. This is the end result. This poem was originally written in Japanese, so the English translation is off at times. I did not read it out loud, but placed a copy of it with my father. Nothing good and nothing great…

This is based off a memory of my first Christmas in Japan…hoho…{: (Sonic-style, of course)

AU SegaSonic verse as well.

クリスマスの時期は、あなたが楽しみにして祝ういずれかになっている。これは、ソニックとテイルスの最初のクリスマスについての詩です。これは私が書いて、ほんの数日前に父の葬儀で取り上げ詩である。私の母は私が私の日本と米国からの個人的なものを含めるようにしたかった。これは、最終的な結果です。この詩は、もともと日本のため、英語への翻訳書かれた回数でオフになっています。

For my father: Thank you, my father, my friend, my life, and my Christmas wish for this year.

あなた、私の父を、私の友人は、私の人生、今年のクリスマスの願いありがとうございます。

* * *

Tails (テイルス): I still remember when I used to have to stay in an orphanage on a cold winter's day. I remember my father being gone and my mother as well. I was an orphan who never got much for Christmas. People would donate beautiful gifts and I would never get a chance to see them. Everyone always took and hid my presents – even the ones I built for myself.

私はまだ私は寒い冬の日に孤児院に滞在する必要があるために使用するときに注意してください。私は父行っていると同様に母を覚えています。私は誰のクリスマスもやったことがなかった孤児だった。人々は美しい贈り物を寄付するだろうと私は彼らを見てチャンスを得ることはない。誰もが常に取って、私のプレゼントを隠して - 私は自分用に構築されたものも含めています。

Sonic (ソニック): Green Hill Zone never got snow around Christmas. Actually, I wish we really had. Snow is one of the greatest gifts would have loved. I remember one day taking a trip to Emerald Hill Zone because they were getting a winter storm. Ha, it changed my life that snowy 23 December.

グリーンヒルゾーンはクリスマスの頃に雪をやったことがなかった。実は、私たちは本当によかった。雪が最大の贈り物のいずれかが愛しているかです。私は、彼らは冬の嵐になっていたので、ある日、エメラルドヒルゾーンに行くことを覚えておいてください。河恩珠は、それが雪に覆われた23は、12月私の人生を変えました。

Tails (テイルス): Before long, I grew sick of the bullying and the vanishing presents…what kind of orphan gets beat up in their own home? I left the orphanage on 23 December and ended up getting lost in a blizzard. I was surprised none the less to meet the one Mobian who could forever change my life – Sonic the Hedgehog.

やがて、私は消えてプレゼント...何孤児の種類は自分の家で殴る取得し、いじめの病気成長？私は12月23日孤児院を出て、吹雪で迷子になってしまった。私は永遠に私の人生を変えることができる一を満たすために以下のいずれも驚きました。-ソニック・ザ・ヘッジホッグ!

Sonic (ソニック): When I arrived on Westside Island, a young kitsune seemed lost in the blizzard. He looked ghastly pale and sick from the weather.

"With some common sense," I thought, "Why is he sick?"

Tails (テイルス): It was mostly because I did not think about the blizzard getting better. Some strange hedgehog came and saved me from the blizzard when I fell to the ground. I lost conscious and when I woke up, I was in a warm hotel with a Christmas tree. The hedgehog's green eyes shimmered with a slight humorous stare.

"What?" I asked, "Who are you?"

私は良くなって吹雪は考えていませんでしたので、ほとんどだった。いくつかの奇妙なハリネズミが来て、私は地面に落ちた吹雪から私を救った。私は、意識が失わ私は目が覚めたとき、私はクリスマスツリーに暖かいホテルでした。ハリネズミの緑の目がわずかにユーモラスな目つきでついている。

"何ですか？"私は尋ねた"あなたは誰ですか？"

"Sonic the Hedgehog. Tell me kid…what is a young fox like you doing out the day before Christmas Eve?" He asked.

"ソニック・ザ・ヘッジホッグ. 私は子供の...あなたはクリスマスイブ前日でやってのような若いキツネはは何ですか？"彼は尋ねた教えてください。

Those eyes approached me and I almost started to cry. They were unique and wonderful and before I knew what I was saying, I poured out my life's story to him. He did not judge or laugh but his eyes were kind and gentle. Then I sneezed and he let loose a broken laugh.

その目は私に近づき、私はほとんど泣き始めた。彼らはユニークで素晴らしいと私は彼に私の人生の物語を注ぎ、言っていた知っていた前にいた。彼は判断していないか、笑うが、彼の目は優しくて穏やかでした。それから私は、くしゃみ、彼が緩んで壊れた笑い声を聞かせて。

Sonic (ソニック): "Kid, you are really daring to go out in the cold like this. Reminds me of when I was your age. Well, how about you spend the evening here and I'll see to it you find a home for Christmas. What is your name?"

"キッドは、あなたが本当にこのような寒さの中に出て大胆されます。私はあなたの年齢の頃の思い出させるが。さて、約ここで夜を過ごす方法を、私はあなたがクリスマスに家を見つけ、それを参照してくださいよ。あなたの名前は何ですか？"

"Miles Prower," he answered.

"マイルス・パウアー"

"Can I call you…Tails instead?" I asked and he smiled.

"方法については代わりに, テイルス？" 彼は笑った。

* * *

Sometimes you do not need gifts for Christmas, just a bit of love and someone has always been there to warm up your heart.

時々は、常にあなたの心を温めてもされており、愛と誰かのほんの少しクリスマスの贈り物をする必要はありません。


End file.
